A Brother or a Sister's Love
by ilovemygermanshorthair
Summary: What if you had to choose between the two people you love the most? Chris is faced with this decision. Melinda or Wyatt? Who will he choose?


Author's Note: This is my first FanFic and I'm really excited! Thanks to everyone who is giving my story a chance!

Summary: What if you had to choose between the two people you love the most?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. Although… I wish I did.

"You have a choice, Chris Halliwell. Either you lose your brother to the dark side or you lose your sister to death. Choose wisely." The elder backed away from Chris. "You have five minutes."

Tears welled in Chris's eyes as he watched the elder shimmer away. He had spent the last three months to save his brother, only to return to a future where Melinda was dead. This sucked, to say the least. All he wanted was to live life like a normal kid. With an older brother who would do anything to protect you. And a sister who you could threaten whenever her boyfriend came home. This just didn't seem fair. He had to choose one or the other.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Wyatt coming through the door. "Hey Chris, can I borrow your…" His words were cut short when he saw Chris's face. "Whats the matter?"

Chris stood from his bed and ran right into his brother's open arms. "God Wy. I love you." HIs voice was cut by sobs. This is all he ever wanted.

"I love you too Chris. Why are you crying?" Wyatt's voice was thick with concern and Chris didn't mind. It felt good.

"Wy. I need you to promise me one thing."

"Sure. Anything… Chris, what's going on."

"I have to go. To a place where we aren't so close. But… I want you to know that I will always love you. And I want you to promise that you will take care of Mel."

"Chris." Wyatt said, pulling Chris from their embrace. "Melinda is dead."

Chris let one more tear slip away. "Just promise."

Wyatt stood there, looking absolutely bewithered. "If she was still here, I would."

"Thanks Wy and I love you." Chris said, hugging Wyatt one last time.

Wyatt tried to ask Chris what he was talking about, but he started fading and soon Chris found himself facing the same elder. "So Christopher Halliwell, what fate have you chosen.

"The original future." Said Chris, almost as though he was confident.

"Good Luck."

* * *

"Chris!? Wake up!"

Chris was suddenly startled awake by his sister shaking him. "Mel?" Before she could reply, she found herself being hugged by Chris.

"That bad of a nightmare?" Chris only nodded as he made his way to get a new shirt. He pulled out one of Wyatt's old ones and slipped it on. Little did Mel know, it was the one wyatt was wearing in the other future. "Chris… Are you okay?"

"Melinda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If I was gone… do you think you and Wyatt would get along?"

The room filled with silence. Melinda had never really thought about the question. Truth is, it would probably cause Wyatt to stop. At least for a while. "No." she replied, not wanting Chris to do anything stupid. "..Why?"

When Chris turned around, his eyes were puffy and red. He had tears streaming down his face and the only thing he would say was, "Wy."

Melinda hadn't heard Chris call Wyatt by that for years, and to be truthful, it made her heart ache.

Not long after, Wyatt orbed in the room. "Chris? What happened?" Melinda was shocked. Wyatt was so concerned. She could see the old, good Wyatt begging to get lose.

Suddenly, her attention was back to Chris, who had the Excalibur in his shaky hands. Without hesitation, he stabbed himself in the stomach with it.

Wyatt and Melinda ran toward Chris, whose body lay limp on the floor. His breaths came in shakily and he stuttered, "Pl… please take care of each other." Then, he was gone. Her big brother was gone.

"NO! CHRIS!" Melinda sobbed loudly and was surprised to find herself in Wyatt's arms as he too cried. This went on for hours. Melinda just didn't want to move from her brother's grasp.

* * *

When Chris awoke, he was face to face with the same elder as before… again. "So, Christopher, this is the choice you have made?"

Chris swallowed. "Yes. I just want my family to be happy, even if that means that means I can't be there with them."

The elder smiled, which wasn't a sight Chris often sees. "Your nobility and selflessness has been taken into consideration. Both Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell will live a happy life… together.

Chris smiled. He had done it. He snuggled his face into his brother's sweatshirt. "So, what happens to me?"

"You move on to the afterlife." The elder said, pointing toward the bright white light. "You may move on."

Chris could see his mother on the otherside. As he made his way to her, he slowly blacked out, the only words he heard were, I'm so proud of you peanut…


End file.
